Johan
Johan, born Johannes Gerbson, is a tech specialist as well as Hacker from Odense, Finland on Earth with his long-time pet chocobo and friend, Gil. He frequents The Purple Lotus and Royal Dragon of where he met the organization he now works with, The Fangs. He uses said organization as a way to further his agendas, as well as getting stronger both physically and mentally. He was recently turned into a demon through a ritual by Kasura. He is portrayed by GalaxyDamakun Lore As a young child, Johan had always been fascinated about the world. The adventures he had gone with his parents' travelling had brought up the curiosity he is now known for. Alongside him ever since he became 10 was his companion, Gil. A Chocobo, found on the side of the road, dying and on it's last leg was modified with technology to ensure it's survival by the boy's father. After of which he was left to his own devices at home while his parents continued on their travels. Wanting to find out more about his revived companion, it peaked his interest in technology as well as the possibilities of the internet, using it mostly for his benefit. Just another venture, he thought, as he spent the rest of his life researching and coding, tinkering with many a mechanical component, trying to find it's vulnerabilities. Wanting to test his abilities back on the field, wishing for a life outside of his room once more, he set off to find other individuals, which would be able to give him his very wish. History/Biography 'Meeting The Fangs' With a spring in his step and some semblance of confidence, he set off to a casino he has heard many a word about, The Purple Lotus, trying to find like-minded individuals in his field. Instead, he met The Fangs, notably the leader Kasura Devouris as well as his compatriots, Butters, Jack Ironside and a few others. These are the people of which he has come to know with consecutive visits to the Casino, speaking to them as well as earning enough of his trust to give them personal information about himself. After of which, he was given the invitation to join the demon's group as an associate, to be hired if need be. This would be the start of his changing personality, with his desire to get stronger stemming from this very group. However, he would not be able to revel in this feeling for very long. 'The Tormentor' Weeks after meeting Kasura, he was targeted by a certain sibling of his, one named The Tormentor. Seeing that a frail, weak human was able to engage in casual conversation with the demon, it was assumed that Johan had some information on the sibling. Thus, seeing the chance, Tormentor kidnapped the young male. Putting him through severe torture over the course of three days, even going as far as to dismember the boy, making very sure to keep him alive despite losing three of his limbs and an eye. The human, however, relented. Making sure to never give out any information the large demon had demanded from him, even if he did know the answers. By the end of the third day, he was barely recognizable with all of the blood that covered him, but that very same day came with a grace. The Fangs had come to save the boy, albeit with a few casualties of their own, some even losing limbs (due to unforseen team causality) and eliminated the threat. Finally, he had been transported to the lab of a man by the name of Dr.Markson to repair whatever lost limbs he had sustained with metal replacements. From this act, he was forever indebted to the organization and now fully works for them, doing whatever they deem him worthy to do. The Ink Demon On the 20th of December, a message had been sent from an Ink Demon, the created sibling of Kasura to the people close to Alyssa, a photo of the woman within a painting, ink coming out of various points of their body. Mocking them. Johan was one of those that received said messages. Confronting Kasura about this, the head of the Fangs set up a mission to save the woman. Quickly, a team was set up, consisting of Johan, Vivian and Persnickety, to go and retrieve her, with there being a bonus to eliminating the Ink Demon himself. With the memories of Zach Steel, and the guidance of the demon, they set off to the Library to find their friend. The Library of the Demon Reaching the large library, their first goal was to reach the lounge area. However, within a few seconds of entering the building, the dragon Koda followed suit, surprising the rest of the party. Within moments of his entry, the demon's ink creations attacked the party at every length of the way. Fighting towards the lounge they found more and more clues, ending up with a note that read "Alyssa. Clocktower.". Knowing their final destination, Koda ran off for the destination while the other three focused on the ink creations stopping them in their path, forced to fight,meeting Alibi along the way. Reaching the clock tower, they ascended, finding Koda sat there with a book, as well as the painting of the now fully ink colored woman behind him. Suddenly, the voice of the Ink Demon spoke up, summoning creations of Kasura's siblings that started attacking. Johan took the brunt of the damage, having two of his metal limbs ripped off along with his last remaining leg off, as well as being mauled by the creations, suffering near-fatal injuries all over his body. With his last remaining strength, he activated the emergency protocol on his sending stone, last being seen thrown through a portal. His fate, is currently unknown. The Birth of a New Demon Following the battle with Ink, Johan was transferred to the demon Kasura, who froze him over to sustain the boy until he was ready. Once enough time has passed, and the Maw had finished the preparations for the ritual, Johan was once again brought back to reality. With pain wracked through him, and his life depleting steadily, he was given one opportunity by the man he considered his boss: Proceed with the ritual and turn into a demon, or die. With no where else to go, his past failures haunting him, and the sight of the one he loves standing there with a worried look in her eye, he agreed to the terms, knowing he is forever fated to fall under the command of the demon before him. Being dragged into the circle, the screams of the boy as he underwent his change could only be described as blood-curdling. After the passing of mere moments, Johan stood up, appearance being nothing of who he was before, what were grey eyes surrounded by white, were now a cold blue surrounded by a deep dark void. With his powers now free from the bindings of their metal imprisonment, he awaited for the day his revenge against the ink demon will come. Personality Johan is quite a timid individual, generally shying away from new experiences or people. With the recent meeting of Kasura, he has been working on this trait, getting more social and courageous as time goes by. He also pursues for power, at least enough to protect the ones he cares about after the advent of being called weak by someone he had looked up to. Being in the occupation he is in, he is also quite cunning and analytical, usually thinking of ways that solely benefit him or parties involved with him. Following his transformation into a demon, he has become much more confident and less soft-spoken, willing to speak his mind as well as retort against others words towards him. With becoming a greed demon, his cunning had only increased, marred by the fact his hunger might get the better of him. Family Johan was born to two currently unknown humans, ones of which are rarely talked about by Johan himself. They are, however, still said to be alive. Powers & Abilities * Marksmanship - Johan utilized a .38 Special Revolver, as well as a .308 Model 70 Rifle during combat with veteran precision. With the training he has been subjected to, he is able to shoot clean through the middle of a U.S Dime at 200 ft away. * Advanced Ice Magic Attunement - Johan possesses an attunement to Ice Magic, they are able to fashion weapons out of the ice, as well as regulate the thermal properties of a specific area around him. He is able to manipulate already created ice as well to his whim, "bending" it to fit his needs, but this ability drains his mana quite quickly. * Basic Technomagic Attunement - Johan possesses an attunement to Technological Magic, they are able to generate and manipulate data. The demon is also able to interface with technology, allowing him to hack at a much better efficiency, paired with his intuition for the action. * Demonic Powers - Turning into a demon has imparted him with some abilities, most notably his ability to create contracts with beings and the drawback to his turning, his insatiable hunger. The Ritual has left him with a hunger for flesh and more notably souls, of which when left unchecked he goes into a frenzy. He gains a boost in power and mana, however at the cost of not knowing who is friend or foe. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Steve Sylvanas Steve Sylvanus is a Beast-kin of the wolf variety, the middle brother of two other siblings, Loupis Sylvanus and Lilian Sylvanus. He works as a librarian for the people that took care of him during his younger days and wields adept fire magic, able to manipulate said element. Poblano Pepper Poblano Pepper is a green Goat-kin and a Capo for the Goat Mafia. He mainly deals in debt collection and territory acquisition for the mafia. Stefan Sigiwald Aldwin Stefan Aldwn is a human Chief Petty Officer enlisted aboard the Eios Navy's ship the Stiletto as one of it's Boatswain. Trivia *It has been said that Johan has blown up two McDonald's stores, both of which occurs when the human is drunk. *Many have speculated he owns a harem, with the apparent fact he keeps getting surrounded in women. This is not true. (Unfortunately). Links *https://twitter.com/Damakuukuu - Twitter Gallery Johan Threatened.jpg|Johan being "convinced" by Kasura and Vettra Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons